


Cassandra Cain Headcannons

by gobydana



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobydana/pseuds/gobydana





	Cassandra Cain Headcannons

\- Y/N just wanted to make the manor more festive. Her dad aka Bruce Wayne had been busy with Gotham and same with the rest of the family. 

\- Why not start with cooking? Make the house smell inviting and like someone actually lived in it. 

\- For whatever reason, making fruitcake sounded like fun. She even dried all the fruit out herself. 

\- Found an old recipe in Alfred’s perfect handwriting and started on it. 

\- Thank goodness Alfred was gone because the kitchen looked like chaos. Well organized chaos but still chaos. 

\- She had it sitting out cooling while working on gingerbread cookies next. 

\- Too occupied in getting the mixture perfect, she missed people filling in. 

\- Jason went to cut a piece of the cake because he was hungry after arguing with Bruce about some mission. 

\- “This fruitcake taste like shit.” He said after taking a bite. 

\- Batsis turned her head up when hearing it and softly said. “I made it.” 

\- All eyes turned to her as she looked like she was about to cry. That happened to be the moment Bruce and Alfred walked in.

\- Master Jason Alfred about yelled. 

\- “Shit sorry, I just don’t like fruitcake.” 

\- “Well you are a fruitcake with no feelings idiot.” Duke replied. 

\- Meanwhile Alfred took a piece and hummed, glad someone got his recipe right. 

\- To make up for his rudeness, Jason offered to help with cookies.

\- Turned into the whole family making cookies and one very crowded kitchen.


End file.
